1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital communication. In particular, the invention relates to global positioning system (GPS).
2. Description of Related Art
Global positioning system (GPS) has provided many useful civilian applications such as in-car navigation systems, automatic position reporting during emergency, low-visibility harbor operations, navigation systems for hikers, campers, and other recreational users.
Existing techniques for designing GPS receivers have a number of drawbacks. First, the re-tracking circuit is either complex requiring significant amount of hardware, or slow resulting in poor performance. Second, power consumption is high and therefore the receiver is not suitable for low power applications. Third, the architecture may be difficult to interface to programmable processors.
Therefore, there is a need to have an efficient architecture for GPS receivers to process GPS signals efficiently without incurring large power consumption.